


Once in a Lifetime

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 day killervibe challenge, Alternate Universe, Caitlin and Cisco are soulmates okay, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Imagine your OTP, Love, Romance, do not argue with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After finding Caitlin at a dive, Cisco shares a heartfelt moment with her.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Days of Killervibe Challenge. Day 19: Favorite Homecoming Moment.

* * *

It had been a while since Cisco last saw Caitlin and he felt excitement bubble up within him when she said she’d come to Star Labs. He trusted her because she wasn’t in the habit of lying, but he still stayed at the bar counter to wait for her.

He really missed having her around. They managed to keep Team Flash going, but it wasn’t the same since Barry went into the speed force and especially without Caitlin. She was Cisco's best friend after all - his _first_ best friend before Barry actually - and her presence was the most important to him out of everyone he knew.

It was romantic to say that he'd been lost at sea while Caitlin wasn’t around, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the truth. He had feelings for her back when she was in a relationship with Ronnie, but Cisco never tried to come between them.

When Caitlin lost Ronnie for the second and final time, Cisco was there for her and more often than not, she slept over at his apartment or he stayed at her place. It was a ritual for them after knowing one another for several years.

More than anything, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he always talked himself out of it. Because of this, he stood by and watched her fall for Jay - who was really Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom - and Julian Albert, two men who were undeserving of her. Well, that was his dislike for them speaking, but he stood by it regardless.

But now, he was sitting in the Star Labs van with Caitlin in the passenger seat and he knew he couldn’t be silent about this any longer. So instead of putting the key in the ignition, he turned to face her. The expression on her face was curious, but she said nothing, merely waited for him to speak.

"Caitlin...I know you feel guilty about leaving. It’s written on your face, but as much as I hated having you gone, I wasn’t angry at you for it. After everything we went through with Savitar, I understand why you felt like you had to figure things out alone."

He reached out to take her hands in his, but she didn’t pull away. This gave him the courage to continue. "But you have to promise that you won’t leave like that again. I know you’re used to going off on your own because of what you went through with your mom, but we would never treat you that way."

"You’re a part of the team, as lost as we are right now, and we need you now, more than ever." Cisco swallowed and his eyes pierced through hers as the next three words came out breathily. " _I_ need you."

Caitlin's lips parted and she stared at him in wonder. There was so much in what he just said and she almost couldn’t believe it. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and she squeezed his hands before moving one of hers to cup his cheek in her palm. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the comfort of being near to each other. When she pulled back slightly, he opened his eyes to look at her again. The soft, adoring gaze in her eyes made his breath come out in trembles.

"Cisco...I’m sorry. I’ve been so used to running whenever things get really hard that I didn’t stop to think how it must’ve hurt the team and you. I won’t do it anymore. You have my word on that." She entwined his fingers with hers, a slow smile spreading on her lips as she tenderly stroked his brow. "I need you too."

After that, he didn’t hesitate to pull her towards him and kiss her. She let out a tiny squeal in surprise, but she pressed herself to him, gripping his shirt tightly. Cisco slid his tongue into her mouth and she groaned, feeling her center grow damp.

Caitlin wanted nothing more than to keep making out with her best friend, but they had a job to do. So she reluctantly pulled away, holding him back with her hands. He muttered something in Spanish and addressed her.

"I know, I know. This isn’t the right time." He sighed and removed his hands.

She nodded. "Our timing is the worst, but we'll talk later. I mean that."

They put on their seatbelts and Cisco started the engine. His eyes darted in her direction once more. This time, there was a confident smirk that she’d never seen on his face before.

"I hope we're going to do more than just make conversation." His words came out in a low drawl.

"Of course. Sex _always_ comes first."

Cisco's amused laughter filled the van.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
